Halo 4 The Return of the Chief
by Reubenrun
Summary: the master chief is drifting towards an unknown planet and is ready for anything. Hey Guys this is my first story so please dont flame. if ppl like this story ill continue it!
1. Revile

Hisssssssssssssssss

that sound was unmistakeable.

he was being woken up.

The minute the hissing stopped, he jumped out of the pod and seized his MA5B Assault rifle. The light headedness of being woken up from cryo overtook him and he braced himself for falling over. But nothing happened. He was floating!

"woah there sleepyhead!" rung cortana's familiar voice in his helmet. At that, he remembered. The ark, the gravemind, firing halo, the arbiter. He slowly stood up

"where are we?"

"i dont know but I woke you because we're drifting by a planet and there are ships flying in our direction. They're giving off strange readings, and cant get an I.F. signal so we have to assume the worst"

he checked his ammo. He had half a mag left

"cortana, lead me to the armory I need some ammo"

"im scanning whats left of the ship to see if I can find it."

a few moments later cortana's voice assumed a grim tone.

"The good news is, there is a kitchen with a few chopping knives

The bad news is, the armory was on the half that was sent to earth. so-

"theres no ammo"

"exactly"

"are there any weapons that I could use?"

" I wouldnt know. Have a look anyway just in case"

shit! he thought while he scouted the cryo bay of the dawn for any weapons.

"there are a few combat knives over there in that cupboard, but thats about it."

"then you'll just have to use one of them"

it wasnt so bad, thought the chief, he was trained in combat with knives too. They were not his favorite method of combat, but it would have to do for the moment.

"the ships are closing in! I would recommend brac-"

CRASH

a boarding craft latched on to the dawn.

"ME INSIDE YOUR HEAD NOW!"

yelled cortana drasticly. He pulled her chip out of the holo-panel and stuck it into the back of his head.

The hatch for the craft opened...


	2. A Suprising Arrival

It all Seemed like it happened in slow motion. John squeezed the trigger of his MA5B spraying lead into the face of the leading alien in the door of the pod. It shrieked as his mag ran out. Four more fanned out of the

pod

"SHIT" he screamed.

He drew the two combat knives and lunged at the thing. But all he slashed was clear space. What the hell? He felt his shields fail and a searing pain in his back and doubled over. They grabbed him and pushed him into the pod.

He let them take him. They were too strong. He could fight one but not four. He heard a strange clicking sound and two of them stayed behind to scout the ship as the pod detached. The door slammed shut.

"Aren't my suits speakers supposed to translate other languages?" John whispered to cortana

"Yes, but this dialect is not in my data banks or your suit's , I guess we're dealing with an unknown foe"

that cant be good thought John. The only good thing was that the odds were evened out. There were only two of them. If he could take them by surprise, he could overpower them and kill them or throw them out the pod. Then he might have a chance of escaping. He stalked up behind them knives raised and lunged slashing down at their necks with each one.

He felt them sink into the soft flesh between the armour and sever their jugular vein. Blood gushed out of the wounds as the creatures fell to the ground clutching their necks.

Score one for the chief he thought softly chuckling as he inserted Cortana into the ship's control panel. Her avatar appeared on the pedestal next to the panel slightly flickering before saying

"What? I've seen this type of system before!"

"Its forerunner!"

"What? You mean the ones who built the halos!"

"Affirmative"

He Redirected his attention to the bodies of the creatures he now knew as the forerunners and looked at its weapon. Weird, he thought. its kind of like a whip type thing mixed with a gun. He picked them both up and attached them to the magnetic strips on his thighs. He could use those he thought.

Something hit the pod and he heard growling. Ive heard that before he thought. The door of the pod exploded inward and blasted John off his feet as little infection forms scuttled in.

"The Flood!" Cortana gasped "how could they be here?"

the chief dual wielded his newly acquired whippers (his new name for them) and squeezed the triggers. A long thread of blue light erupted from the end of each gun, popping all the nearby infection forms.

He looked out the back of the pod and gasped as he saw a silver planet with blue glowing lined running around it and covered in brown blotchy spots which he assumed to be flood "bases". .ships orbited the planet slowly, and shooting out what looked like a wraith's mortar cannon.

" I don't know what's happened but it cant be good" John whispered to himself.

Cortana said "it seems the portal might have taken us back in time to the forerunner-flood war"


	3. Dogfight

It took him a second to acknowledge what cortana said.

"Time Travel? "isnt that impossible?"

"The living dead sounds impossible but thats happened to us"

"Dont the halo rings seem a little bit impossible too?"

"Yes I guess you're right"

"Most things that sound impossible can probably be achieved by a more advanced species. Or they have a perfectly good scientific explanation"

Cortana started muttering about quantum space travel while John started to play around with the controls. He pressed a button that looked like a left arrow key and the ship veered left. He started to experiment and after a while he said

"Hey I think im getting the hang of this!" and grinned behind his visor.

He then noticed a button on the top right of the console and pressed it. A joystick popped up.

"Cool!"

He guessed these were for the weapons as he studied the trigger and red button. And the joystick is for an alternative control he thought.

He moved the accelerator toggle up and the ship blasted forward. He pressed another button and a display screen popped up so he could see where he was going.

"inbound bogies" "i would Suggest immediate evasive manoeuvres"

Time to put these weapons to the test. He pulled up flipping behind the other ships and opened fire. The light guns on the front of the boarding craft didnt do much damage but after about half a minute the light fighter in front blew up in a huge blue fireball. John was blind for a second as he raced through the explosion. He heard a beeping.

"incoming missiles" Cortana said.

"Acknowledged" he replied as he put the pod into a barrel roll. The missiles streaked past the pod barely missing and flying into the beyond.

But it wasn't over yet because the chief's pod was entering the ship's atmosphere

"CRAP" he screamed over the roaring of the open back hatch.

He yanked cortana and stuck her into the back of his head.

The fire from the other crafts stopped as they had the sense to pull off.

He thought about johnson's remark about him landing on something as stubborn as he was and bailed. Like from the dreadnought, he used a piece of the door the flood broke and used it as a shield as he flew across the sky. Everything was a haze as he fell. Even with his helmet. He tried to direct himself to anything that looked soft. The metal plate burnt up as he activated his armour lock and the hard ground rushed up to meet him...

**Authors note: Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter im sorry if the chapters are a bit short because im not that good at writing long pages and that there were no real fights in this chap. Anyway, Please R&R! :D**

**Reuben**


End file.
